


Titubanze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Doctor [1]
Category: Quincy M.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sam non è convinto delle doti di Quincy in cucina.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 40. Giudicare un piatto.





	Titubanze

Titubanze

Sam fece una smorfia e colpì un paio di volte la gelatina di carne nel suo piatto.

“Non ha una consistenza molto appetitosa” ammise.

Il medico sorrise all’orientale, asciugandosi le mani in una pezza che appese sul forno.

“Il sapore ti farà ricredere” lo invitò.

Sam inarcò un sopracciglio ed annusò.

“Anche l’odore mi convince poco, senza offesa” borbottò, scuotendo il capo.

Quincy scosse il capo e si sedette accanto a lui, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Oh, andiamo. Da quando sei un critico culinario? Se devi proprio giudicare quel piatto, fallo dopo averlo mangiato” lo invogliò.

Sam affondò la forchetta.

[102].


End file.
